


Después de la medianoche

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poor Draco, Secreto, Suicide Attempt, el lado oscuro de la fama, palabras oscuras, reto especial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: No es un secreto que a veces Draco quiere morir.





	Después de la medianoche

**Author's Note:**

> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

Draco se recargó en el barandal de la torre de astronomía y miró al vacío con los ojos vidriosos con la mitad superior de su cuerpo prácticamente colgando. Estiró sus brazos, sus dedos apuntando a la oscuridad, sus manos cerrándose una y otra vez, tratando con ganas de llegar más abajo cada vez.

Lentamente, su cintura se deslizó un poco más sobre el precario barandal. Sabía que el metal no cedería a él, pero las plantas de sus pies pronto dejaron de tocar el suelo por completo, solamente la punta de sus dedos sosteniéndose apenas del borde. Un poco, solo un poco más y él podría tocar la oscuridad total. Lo deseaba, realmente lo deseaba con fuerzas, y no era un secreto que de verdad quería perderse en la oscuridad. Cualquiera que lo conociera apenas un poco podría ver en sus ojos grises la desesperación que sentía día a día, simplemente creciendo.

Jadeó cuando su centro de gravedad se fue hacia adelante, y antes de que sus manos pudieran aferrarse a algo más que el aire, un par de fuertes brazos lo rodearon y lo levantaron, para luego lanzarlo al suelo sin ninguna consideración.

Todo estaba borroso, y fue entonces que Draco se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Idiota. ¡Eres un maldito idiota! —gritó la figura de negro frente a él. Draco no necesitaba verlo para saber que era él.

—I-iba a c-caer… —sollozó el chico, sus manos aferrándose a las finas hebras de cabello rubio en su cabeza, y sus rodillas pegándose a su pecho— Iba a mo-morir, Severus… —susurró apenas, sus ojos fijos en el hombre frente a él.

Severus Snape se puso de rodillas frente a él, y sus brazos lo rodearon de nuevo, acercándolo a su pecho, haciendo que las lágrimas mojaran su túnica.

—No vas a morir, no mientras yo siga aquí para evitarlo, Draco.

Besó su frente y Draco dejó de sollozar para llorar con ganas.

Estaba terriblemente cansado de la culpa. Había estado sintiéndose cada vez más cansado de ella. Dumbledore había muerto en junio por él, Severus había tenido que matarlo en su lugar, y si alguien sabía lo que había significado el maldito viejo para el siempre estoico hombre era él, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos.

Simplemente deslizó sus manos por los hombros del hombre entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cuello y lo besó.

Sus suaves labios rosados se movieron con violencia contra los labios pálidos y resecos del hombre. Tomando todo lo que podía de él, nunca teniendo lo suficiente.

Los dedos que apretaron sus hombros cuando lo alejaron del cuerpo del hombre seguramente habían dejado marcas, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, porque podía ver lo que el hombre había estado ocultando detrás de su oclumancia claramente. Él siempre había sabido que el hombre tenía debilidad por él, pero en ese momento era perfectamente claro.

Los sentimientos del hombre no eran más un secreto.


End file.
